Harry Potter and The Cards of Fate Rebooted
by Killinginthenameof
Summary: After buying an odd deck of cards from a man at the quidditch world cup, Harry's path has changed. Now with a bit more power over his future he still has a dark lord to stop. Be gentle its my first time. This story is mine from an old profile read first chapter A/N T My langue is mean.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Hey, you guys may remember me, Mehstories. Well the account was a joint thing and we fell out. I was Part One and she was Part Two. She got to keep the account and I get all rights to the book so I'm re-uploading it again here yay! Cause I'm lazy and busy with chapter 4 the first two chapters will be the same word for word.

Also My English isn't great so anyone offering to be a regular beta reader?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did there would of been a few changes.

Part one;)

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Harry James Potter sat up in his bed and stretched. He sat there for a second taking in the smell of fried eggs and bacon. The sound of birds singing filled his ears before a loud screech suddenly cut them off. Harry knowingly smiled and looked at the snowy white owl sat in the corner of the room.

"Morning Hedwig." The owl looked over to her companion and chirped happily again. Although the pair had only been together roughly three years their bond was incredibly powerful, so strong Albus too many names Dumbledore could sense it.

With his senses now fully operational after fully waking up he looked around his room again. Taking it all in for the last time this holiday, as today he would be heading off to the burrow. At first glance it seemed like an empty spare room, but just like everything else in the wizarding world if you knew where to look you'd notice a loose floor board that housed all his school equipment and other valuables from the exciting world. Oh what he wouldn't do to be there all the time. He got out of bed and walked over to the said floorboard and removed it and checked its contents was all still to be accounted for. He started to tick off items on his mental list. Like his letters of his "serial killer" god father who also happened to be an immature animagus. Wand and spell books check and homework he forgot to complete check. Wait... what? Shit he mentally scolded. After a few more less important items were ticked of his list he reached the bottom.

Quidditch world cup ticket. He rooted around some more until he found it in a brown envelope along with a letter from his best mate Ron. Check. He reread the letter delivered by Ron's newly acquired Owl Pigwidgeon or aka pig.

 _Hey mate,_

 _How are you? Them Muggles better be treating you well because if not Gred and Forge have been working on some new food pranks. Like Bacon that explodes edible paint all over the victim's mouth. Or fried eggs that can't be swallowed that would sort the pigs you live without. Anyways I have some great news! My Dad normally gets tickets to the quidditch world cup because he works with the Ministry of Magic, and guess what this year he manged to get two extras for you and Hermione to come as well. You'll find your ticket at the bottom of this envelope, keep it safe Harry it costs a small fortune that does. The World cup itself will be held a couple of weeks before our fourth year starts so mum says you can come the night before the world cup and then stay till school starts. How are you getting here I hear you ask? Don't worry Dads fetching you in that bloody flying car... so actually do worry. Have you heard off Padfoot recently? I hope he's okay. Bloody ministry to busy up its own arse to admit its wrong. I guess you can tell me when you're here. Also I probably shouldn't say this but Ginny still won't shut up about you. Percy thinks you've slipped her a love potion. Whatever you've done, please stop, its doing my nut in. On that note I'll tell you the vital piece of information your dying to know hey mate. When you're getting collected from that hell hole you have to call home. Have all your school things ready and stuff for August 17, 15:30 because Mum normally goes out then to do her shopping so we can quickly get you with her being none the wiser._

 _See you then,_

 _Ron._

Harry smiled at the thought of being in the cosy comfort of the burrow and sorted his things out and pocketed the ticket. Harry put the floorboard back and stood up. He glanced over at the digital clock on his dresser. One of the few things Little Dudder whale wasn't bothered about keeping.

August 17, 10:21.

That was a respectable time to wake up on, on a Sunday. Well to him anyway. He liked to wake up at this time as Uncle Vernon had left for work by now. Not today though. No post or work on Sundays. Picking up his hand me down clothes that still dwarfed him and his towel which he brought last year. With becoming a teenager, he decided he didn't want to share with Dudder whale anymore. He quickly showered and checked his reflection in the mirror at his undernourished body. He had grown a lot in height since last year now standing at a tall 5ft 10 and his Raven black hair had now reached a new level of untamed. His green eyes had lost some of their shine because of the lack of feed he'd been eating again recently. His ribs were once again visible but that's nothing a couple of meals at Hogwarts couldn't sort out. Although it was nowhere near as bad as before as the threat of Sirius dropping in kept the Dursleys on edge.

Harry now fully dressed and bags packed walked down stairs and into the kitchen where he could hear the sound of Mr and Mrs Dursley chatting away about stuff that never really mattered. By that he thought, he meant like Mrs Harriet's horrid new car against the street that ruined the look of the whole road. Meanwhile Dudley Dursley was sat at the kitchen table scoffing Eggs, Sausage and beans. The fat pig he mentally insulted. Harry may have to enquire about them new products the twins had produced. He started to pour some cereal into a bowl when Uncle Vernon shouted at him.

"Boy" he bellowed "get me my coffee."

Harry feeling confident with Sirius threat still thresh in Uncle Vernon's mind replied "ask nicely Uncle Vernon"

Uncle Vernon's face came to life and lit up as red as a raging fire and his face shrivelled up like a prune. You could hear Dudley drop his cutlery in shock

"WHAT?!" Uncle Vernon roared. He was beyond mad now. "It seems you have forgot your place since you've been at that school. He advanced towards the boy.

Harry stood his ground although inside he mentally scolded himself for getting too cocky "I wouldn't do that if I was you, my god father wouldn't be to impressed."

Uncle Vernon stopped in his tracks and you could see the fight leave him as he walked back and slouched in his chair although he was too stubborn or lazy to ask nicely. Dudley had once again began pigging out even licking the plate clean when he had finished.

Mrs Dursley not wanting her husband's pride to be too greatly wounded by the brat cut in. "Don't worry dear I'm closer, just give me two minutes. I'll even add that chocolate powder you love" she added in a desperate attempt to restore Vernon's rare good mood.

Uncle Vernon's smile slowly returned. "That would be great thank you and you he said looking back in Harrys direction, I want you out my way as much as possible for the remainder of the holidays.

"That will be easy I'm departing early this year" Harry replied smugly.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had recently decided that instead of wasting time trying to keep him from that world that they would instead encourage him to go and stay with friends as much as he wants to keep him out of their house. When this first started last year he was pretty shocked and thought it was a trap but soon realised that the Dursleys had just given up.

Harry finished off his cereal and had another glance at the clock.

11:01.

He had four hours left. He was now bored and counting down the time to leave. Hedwig sensing her companion's boredom got restless and started pecking at the window.

"What's the matter girl?" Hedwig now started head butting the window like dobby when he was punishing himself.

"Ahh you want to go outside" he asked rather stupidly. The owl hooted an affirmative. With a heave the undid the old window clasp and pushed it open. The owl hopped onto the ledge and took off into the sky.

"Just be back by half three" he shouted.

Looking back into the mirror he noticed the clothes hanging off him like a dress. He had an idea that would kill sometime.

I can't go to the quidditch world cup in total rags he thought. He still had about £140 left from last year when he decided it would be a good idea to keep some muggle money on him in emergencies. He'd learnt you can exchange gallons to pounds like when you go on holiday. He walked down to the park where there was a bus stop situated. The next bus would be five minutes. So Harry did what he did best, next to getting into life ending peril and waited. When the bus pulled up Harry felt his gut twist a little. It was then that he realised that this would be his first time going into an open muggle area on his own.

An agitated voice snapped him out of though.

"Are you getting on the bus or what sunny?" a white skinned middle aged bus driver asked.

Harry went red with embarrassment for being caught in a day dream.

"Yes sorry, err how much?"

"Depends on where your heading" he chuckled at Harrys lack of knowledge.

"Town please" Harry said nervously now getting extremely embarrassed.

The man sat with an amused smile on his face. "£2.10" he said his London accent aggregating the pound part. Harry stepped on to the bus and took in the public stench of the bus and passed over a £5 note and waited for his change.

With a nervous thank you and a stumble he looked down the aisle and found he was the only person traveling today. He stumbled and fell on a seat as the bus pulled off. The bus ride itself was only 10ish minutes and soon he arrived in the middle of town. Time to do a little shopping he thought happily. He walked down the street until he arrived at what looked to be a pretty but small shop at the edge of town. As he pushed open the door a woman stood behind a desk smiling; she must be a shop assistant he thought. Her name tag read Sarah; happy to help. She was young, nineteen maybe, she had long blonde curls with blue eyes and relaxed looking features. Her deathly pale skin made her look twice as beautiful as it made all her other features stand out.

"Welcome to snazzy sales, how can I be of serves" she greeted.

"Hi" Harry shyly greeted back rarely having to deal with women this pretty. He felt a bit dirty not being able to take his eyes off her. "I have about £130 and need a new outfit..." He blushed and paused "and I have no clue about fashion." That took a major blow to his ego to admit that.

The lady gave him a winning smile. "I think I have just the thing."

A few minutes later Harry was holding a small pile of cloth.

"Go try these on in that changing room over there" she said pointing to the changing room in the corner. Harry went into the changing room and removed his hand me downs. When he had finished changing he looked at his refection in the full length mirror. He now had a black snapback, plain black top and a white and black checkered hoodie. He now possessed a pair of black skinny jeans to complete his new outfit. He picked up the clothes of the floor and decided he would bin them at first chance as he preferred his current look. He walked out and gave the shop assistant a twirl.

"You young man", said Sarah with a wink "look very handsome."

Harry went several shades of red. Never had he been complimented outside of school or… outside of school for what he looked like and this made him very happy. Harry was mentally screaming at himself for not being able to find that confidence he possessed earlier when confronting Uncle Vernon. He blamed himself and the large mammal for this stuttering state he was in now. Sarah noticing Harry having an inner argument in his head as his face showed conflict cleared her throat and for the 50th time that day Harry stood embarrassed and the colour that would put Ron to shame.

"w-w-why thanks… I… err have never been complimented like that before." He admitted more to himself than the shop assistant.

Sarah frowned. Harry noticed this and panicked thinking he'd done something to cause the frown began to apologise.

"I'm so sorry" he started before Sarah giggled and cut him off.

"I wasn't frowning at you silly but at the idea no one has said that to you before. Well to be fair to you… you were wearing them…" She stopped, trying to think of a nice way to phrase what he was wearing before.

"Rags" Harry finished for her. "oh and well we are on that subject I'll buy these" gesturing to what he was wearing and "bin these" he said holding the offended clothing. 

"That's one way to put it and I have a bin here" she said gesturing to behind the counter. "Just pass them over." Harry passed her the clothes and paid for the ones he was wearing.

"Thank you so much for all your help" Harry smiled

"It was nothing, see you around", she replied casually.

Harry left the shop and headed back down the street. He passed a corner shop on the way and brought a sandwich and a can of fruit juice. Just as he arrived to the bus stop the same bus he had gotten on earlier pulled up.

As the doors swung open the bus driver smiled

"You again" he said without the agitated tone and more of one with amusement. "You've sure changed in the space of three hours."

"Holy crap!" Harry yelled losing his composure. "That would mean it's about 3oclock."

The bus driver not believing this was the same boy from earlier looked at his watch. "Ten past three actually." Harry let out a moan "I have twenty minutes to get home."

"Well come on then lad get on, because the bus is dead today and you've amused me enough the rides on the house come on."

Harry thanked the driver and got on and yet again fell into the same seat as it pulled off.

When the bus reached the park again Harry ran off the bus and shouted his thanks to the man. After running all the way home and up the stairs he saw the clocked with an annoyed look Hedwig looking at him.

15:29.

He had one minute to spare. Just then a shadow fell over the room as a big blue car materialised outside his window and a ginger head popped his head out. Mr Weasley!

"Come one Harry get in quick before someone spots us."

With Trunk in hand and Hedwig already flying toward the burrow harry leaped out his window and past the open back door of the car.

"Seatbelt Harry Mr Weasley said." And with that the blue car disappeared into thin air.

15:30

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o A/N so that was my first ever fanction chapter, what do you guys think? Positive criticism would be really helpful thanks.

Part one signing out.


	2. Almost chapter 1

That Chapter Before Chapter 1

Back once again by popular demand, Chapter two of the rebooted, 3 will be out as well tonight, someone beta me plz Also Hello to the people from the original glad your back, Leave a review if you read the original, or leave a review if your new with fav oc so far.

Disclaimer: If Harry Potter was mine Hermione wouldn't put Harry to shame at spell casting. I only own the sexy Sarah and the middle aged bus driver who I appear to be way to attached to.

Part 1;)

O+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+O+o+o+o+O+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+O+O+o+o+o+o+O+o+o+o

Harrys stomach churned as the car began to pick up pace. Mr Weasley looked into the rear view mirror. With his muggles are fascinating smile plastered on his face.

"Well Harry" he began "they are some funny looking clothes." "Muggle fashion I take it?"

Harry didn't know what to say. He had no idea if they were or not or Sarah was just pulling his leg. He hoped not.

"Apparently so Mr Weasley."

"Please Harry just Arthur" Mr Weasley reminded Harry for the first but probably not the last this holiday."

"Of course Mr Weasley, I do apologies." Harry said with a slight grin on his face.

Mr Weasley sighed out of defeat.

15: 37

They were now deep in the country side. Harry found it quite funny how his two favourite places to be; The Burrow and Hogwarts were at the opposite ends of the UK. The Burrow was located in Devon, home to some of the best ice cream around. Harry yawned and looked out the window and watched as the surroundings flew past at the same speed as a seeker on a Cleansweep 7, its speed almost matching that of a Nimbus 2000. Harrys stomach had untangled a while ago as he had adjusted to the feeling, if anything he felt more at home in the air than he did on the ground. Hermione usually called him some sophisticated name for his "odd" love of being in the air. Or sometimes she'd do her best Ron Weasley impression which wasn't too good and say "blimey Harry you bloody mental." He couldn't wait to be reunited with his best friends. Harry had now become too excited to sit still and started tapping his foot on the floor to the music that had started coming out of a…radio?

"Mr Weasley? I don't want to sound rude but when did you get a car radio?"

"Ahhh Harry this lovely little device." He started "was handed into the department recently. The little blighter was enchanted by some wanna be mass murderer. When turned on the radio would send people into an endless slumber."

Harry gulped. "That's a bit…" he struggled for the right word before settling on "ruthless."

Mr Weasley just laughed in response. "Don't threat Harry he's just good company now.

Harry was now getting understandably worried.

"Err do you just say he? Mr Weasley?"

Before Mr Weasley could reply an odd growling noise came from the front end of the car.

"Yes he Harry, the radio is a boy last time I checked."

Harry went a Trevor toad shade of green. He didn't even want to ask. Now on closer inspection the radios layout seemed to show the same characteristics of a person. Also there were metal bars over the radio like a sort of prison.

Mr Weasley noticed what had caught Harrys interest in the rear view mirror and decided to put his mind at rest.

"See them bars there Harry?" He continued knowing that Harry already understood what he was on about. "Them there keep the radio magically bound. I'll be honest, the magic that enchanted that car radio was so powerful we couldn't remove the power from it but more so bound it in that their prison.

This did quite the opposite effect to Harry and instead of calming him it made him panic more, and what's worse is that little shit of a radio gave out a mad man laugh and seemed to grin at him. Harry wouldn't be attempting to be friends with that anytime soon before reminding himself it's a radio not a person.

"How long left Mr Weasley?"

"About forty minutes give or take."

3:42

The mad radio began to play a big number one from the year before, a song called Boom! Shake the Room by an oddly named duo of DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince. Harry looked out the window again to take his made of things and sore a small village. Suddenly his vison went black and his scar began to painfully ache. He could hear whispers and the familiar sound of a snake hissing. His vision returned but he wasn't sat in Mr Weasleys car anymore receiving dirty looks of a killer radio. No he was now crouched in a door way looking into another room. There he could see the culprit of the hissing… a snake but he couldn't quite work out who else was there as his sight was very blurred. He could slowly start to make out the silhouette of two people and an arm chair. One of the silhouettes was talking to the chair…no someone must have been sat in the chair. He concentrated on the chair and the longer he started at it the more his scar burned in displeasure. The next minute a person was walking towards him and broke his eye contact with the chair making the pain a bit more bearable. Wait was that Wormtail? Before he could make out the blurry face he heard a muffled voice shout a very familiar spell.

"Avada Kedavra."

One thought went through his mind. Well no matter what's happening I'm dead.

Harry moaned in displeasure as his vision returned to him. For the second time in his life he'd been hit by the killing curse, vision or no vision and he was still here to think about it. Harry noticed he was breathing quite heavily and tried to control it before Mr Weasley noticed. He really didn't fancy like explaining himself.

"Are you okay Harry, you've gone awfully of colour."

Too late.

"I'm fine thanks" he lied "must be all this flying."

If he wasn't driving a flying car Mr Weasley would have noticed this obvious lie but he was driving a flying car so Harrys lie was let slide.

"Almost there now Harry, were just flying over little Hangleton and then we are ten minutes away."

For some reason the name Little Hangleton left a bad taste in his mouth and he had no idea why.

4:22

Soon the car was landing. What an odd thought Harry mused. Soon the car was slowing down and in front of them was The Burrow. When both wheels finally touched the ground, for the first time in his life Harry was extremely grateful to be back on the floor. With one last snicker from the radio Harry pulled the handle and grabbed his trunk and stepped out. Hedwig screeched from the sky and he looked up and saw her circling the car. She descended and landed on his shoulder and gently nipped his ear.

"Oww you Harry said playfully."

She hooted again, he knew she must have been thirsty.

"I'll ask for some water as soon as we are settled in, promise?"

The snowy white owl seemed happy with this response and took off and headed towards Ron's bedroom window where he would probably be sleeping tonight.

In the distance he heard the familiar creek of The Burrow door opening. He saw three red heads sprinting his way with a brunette following in their wake.

He half expected Ron to stop when he reached him but boy was he wrong. But of course that would be very unlike Ron.

"Hey guys…" He started.

But had the wind knocked out of him as he was rugby tackled by the red head trio.

"Harry we've" George started

"really missed" Fred helped

"you mate" Ron finished.

"That was scary don't do it again. Two Wesley's finishing each other's sentences was enough never mind a third." Harry said grinning at his second, no first family.

Fred and George sat up on Harry.

"Wow Harry not much" Fred began

"meat on you" George completed.

"Good job I'm not a meal then isn't it" Harry joked.

The sound of someone clearing their throat could be heard behind.

"Well don't you think that this is a bit barbaric?" A female voice asked.

"Oh come on don't be spoilt, Fred and George joked and pulled the owner of the voice down as well.

"Well Hermione fancy meeting you here" Harry said waging his eyebrows.

"Harry did you just…" Hermione started but stopped herself; a bit red in the face. "Never mind how've you been?"

"As much as I'd love to have this conversation, I'm a tad bit uncomfy…Guys can you get off now please?"

"Oh yeah sorry" Ron said sarcastically "forgot you were down there."

All six of them stood up and Harry dusted himself off. Mr Weasley chose this moment to make himself know.

"Hate to ruin the moment but it's getting late and Molly and Ginny will be home anytime now and I can't afford to get in much more trouble with her… not after last week." At that the three Weasley boys snickered.

"Oh quiet you three, it was your fault I manged to lose the house anyway." Mr Weasley sniffed. And with that he left for the house.

Harry wasn't even surprised losing a house was possible anymore. He looked down to hide his grin when he noticed a grass stain on his new trousers. He sighed and started furiously scratching at the cloth, trying to remove it.

At this the others had their own attention drawn to the noise.

"Oh my Harry. They must have cost a fortune" Hermione pointed out.

Grinning sheepishly, he replied "Yeh just a bit."

"Wow Harry" stated George

"Looking Snazzy" George filled in.

Harry gave out a small chuckle, how ironic. Ron on the other hand was not impressed.

"Yeah cool clothes, you heard Dad come one we need to get in." Ron snapped and he walked off towards the house.

"Wow, who twisted" Gred laughed

"his knickers" Forge smiled.

"Come on guys. Lay off him." Hermione defended and started walking to the house before stopping and turning.

"You heard the women" Fred winked to George and followed suit.

Harry just like the twins was confused to Ron Wesley's infamous mood change but decided to leave it for now and started to jog to the cosy palace known as The Burrow. He stepped through the door and his nose was immediately attacked by the smell of thresh pumpkin pies being baked. It was smells like these that reminded him of the books he would read about happy families in school thinking that they only existed in fairy tales and in a metaphorically odd way it was true. His life in the wizarding world was like one big fairy tale. He was famous, had amazing friends, attended an amazing school, Cho Chang, Amazing food and oh yes he couldn't forget Cho Chang. Wait…. Two things were wrong with that sentence.

He had said Cho once.

Why the fuck had she come into his mind?

Yes, he thought he may find her attractive and stuff. But did she really make this world better to live in? Before he could ponder the matter anymore he found himself in a bone breaking Mrs Weasley hug.

"Harry darling! How are you?" Mrs Weasley oblivious to Harrys protesting because of the lack of air entering his lungs continued.

"Oh my Harry your as thin as a stick! One day I will convince Albus to let you stay here permanently. Old foolish man too busy bothered about the blood magic to sense that you'd be ten times safer under my roof. If I had my way… she trailed off and noticed that Harry had gone rather quiet. It took Mrs Weasley about 0.3 seconds to realise her hug hand almost done what the dark lord couldn't.

"Ohhh Harry I'm so sorry, why didn't you say something?"

She let the Boy who almost died to a hug go and watched him suck in great big breaths of air.

Harry stood up straight and dusted himself off making sure his clothes were still in working order.

"My my Harry looking very snazzy" Mrs Weasley commented. Going anywhere special?

"Not really he replied only the quidditch world cup with my family" he said with a smile so toothy it would make Sirius Black proud. Mrs Weasley began to tear up and Harry had thought he'd done something really bad until she pulled him into round two.

"Harry saying stuff like that makes me want to pull you out that house right now." In fact, if only I could…" she trailed off again into thought.

"Only what, Mrs Weasley?" Harry asked curiously.

"Never mind. Oh my look at the time!"

4:54.

"Ginny" she called walking over to the bottom of the stairs. "Come be a dear and help me cook up a feast. Harrys forgot how to eat again." She started walking to the kitchen. Meanwhile Ginny came down stairs completely forgetting the possibility that Harry could be there, grumbling about the muggles who should need to be introduced to her bat bogey hex. It was only when she got to the bottom and saw Harry there looking at her did she turn bright red and run for the safety of the kitchen. Harry was bemused by this point, as far as he could remember he hadn't done anything to offend Ginny.

He looked over to Percy who just walked in. He gave Harry a very odd look and said. "I'm on to you and your love potions Potter. If I find out you have been, Ill report you to my boss" he said smugly and walked off to help out in the kitchen. Harry was now getting a headache… Percy's boss… who the hell was that, and why would he care about Percy's superstitions. He knew Percy had just finished his last year but that didn't explain the odd comment. He turned around and shut the door before heading up stairs to Ron's room where he found Ron and Hermione playing wizards chess.

"Why do I even agree" Hermione said after Ron had trashed another one of her pieces. Her hair was everywhere, clearly she was stressed. Harry chuckled walking into the room and placed his trunk on the spare bed. The moment the trunk left his hand he was attacked by a sea of white fluffy things. He lost his balance and fell backwards. He was getting worried until he heard a screech.

"Hedwig get off." But Hedwig didn't get off. Hedwig was pissed… extremely pissed. She started nipping his ear and nose to get her point across and that point was clear. She wasn't happy.

Ron chose this moment to pipe up. "Oh yeah Harry I've given Hedwig a drink seen as you forgot. Poor bird was bloody dying of dehydration." There was a hint of amusement in his voice. Harry in one quick motion grabbed both her feet gently and hung her upside down like a chicken. The owl reached a new level of pissed and started flapping like mad to break free of her confidents.

"Hedwig I'm so sorry that I forgot. I was just caught up in all the excitement. I know that's no excuse but can you please forgive me?"

Hedwig had calmed down and gave a calm hoot.

"Thank you Hedwig, you're an amazing friend." Harry gently set her down on his lap, releasing her legs and stroked her feathers.

Ron snickered. "We all know who wears the pants in your relationship, hey Harry." He winked.

"Ron that's disgusting" Hermione scalded, reaching over the chess board and hitting him on the head.

"Ow Hermione, was that really needed?"

"No but neither was you comment" she bit back and stuck her tongue out for good measure.

They all laughed at Hermione's antics. Harry lay back on the bed; it was good to be back he thought. He lay there humming contently for a few moments before the silence was broken by a;

"Checkmate."

Harry sat up startled, scaring the bird on his lap.

Hermione looked at the board frantically

"How did you do that?" she pleaded. She hated being beat, even if it was even just a game. "We were on equal footing for ages and now checkmate? Are you Serious?"

Ron laughed.

"You cheated" Hermione exclaimed jumping to her feet. "That's the only possible way you could of won."

Ron looked her dead in the eye and retorted, "Aren't you meant to be smart?"

Hermione went red in face. She hated having her intelligence questioned.

"Excuse me?"

Harry lay back down. Here we go again he sighed

"Hermione you can't cheat in wizard's chess, it's impossible"

Before she could reply, Mrs Weasley shouted up the stairs. "Tea time."

18:00

Tea time at the Weasleys was never dull. Especially went you were sat between Fred and George to try and separate them. Harry was served one huge portion of Mrs Weasleys sausage and smash. Fred and George let out a giggle. They were up to something. They both risked a glance at Percy who sat glancing at Ginny who would look up and look at Harry making Percy look at Harry in suspicion leaving Harry looking down at his food. (Got all that? Good) Fred stood up just as Percy's food was put in front of him. George giggled again. Percy was too busy forever looking at Ginny and Harry he didn't spot Fred sprinkle something into his food as he walked past and back to his seat carrying a glass of water. Fred looked at George and George looked at Fred. They started counting down under their breath.

"Five, four, three, two, one and…"

Percy shouted in horror as his Smash reformed into a potato with legs and arms. The walking smash picked up a sausage and started hitting the remaining food on his plate.

The twins, Ron and Harry laughed.

Ginny and Hermione looked away, sighing at the twin's behaviour.

Mr Weasley fled the room, trying to escape the screaming to come.

Mrs Weasley on cue started shouting.

Percy Shrieked.

The potato jumped into the air and gave a high pitched roar and used its sausage like club to hit Percy around the face. Preceding to batter the shit out of Percy. Mrs Weasley gave up shouting as she was outmatched by the laughter that filled the room. She walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a pan. She took the lid of the pan and marched over to Percy who was flailing his arms in the air hopelessly. With lightening quick reflexes, she trapped the living smash potato and held it at arm's length.

She walked over to the twins. The laughter stopped. The room went deadly silent. There was only so far you could push Molly Weasley before she lost her shit. In a low, quiet voice she shoved the pan into their hands and said.

"Dispose of it before I lose my temper."

Not having to be told twice the boys ran upstairs.

With a false smile she gestured for everyone to return to the table.

"Arthur" she called. You could tell she was trying to be happy by the twitch in her right eye. "It's okay you can come back in."

The rest of the meal was silent. Percy had excused himself to go upstairs after his embarrassing beat down.

19:42

After everyone had finished eating and the dishes were done, Mrs Weasley excused herself to go to bed. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat in the living room doing any leftover homework that had been forgotten. Well Harry and Ron did, Hermione being Hermione had finished hers weeks ago. She couldn't believe that Ron and Harry still hadn't done the charms that essay that was set before the school year ended last year!

21:23

Harry stretched after finishing his five-page essay and yawned. After everything that had gone one he had forgot the quidditch world cup was tomorrow. That was going to be amazing…

"Oh fuck" Harry moaned.

"What's up mate" Ron asked but not before Hermione could get in a "Harry! Language."

"I've left my ticket in my old clothes."

Ron looked bemused. "Oh okay, thought it was something important for a second."

Harry stared back in shock. "What do you mean important? I can't bloody go now"

Ron laughed, "Oh Harry you'd only be in trouble if you didn't touch the ticket… wait you did didn't you?"

It was Harrys turn to look bemused. "Yeah I did why?"

Ron replied by grabbing Harrys arm and pulling the sleeve of his hoody up. And there perfectly engraved onto his arm was a miniature version of the ticket.

"As long as you have that engraved onto your arm the portkey will pick up the magical properties in the scar and let you travel. Ron said in a matter of fact tone."

Harry just looked at his arm and them to his best friend

"So pretty much just… magic" He halved laughed half asked.

Ginny laughed reminding everyone she was there.

"Yep, magic" Ron agreed.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Yes the quidditch world cup is tomorrow so it's going to be a busy night so I suggest and early night."

"I second it" Ginny agreed

"Me three" Harry yawned again.

And with that they group each headed off to their respective rooms.

Harry and Ron reached their room and shared a few more jokes before taking it in turns to use the bathroom and get ready for bed.

As Harry got back from the bathroom Ron was just lying down.

"Want me to tuck you in"? He asked seriously

There was an awkward silence before both boys broke into a fit of laughter.

"Night Harry."

"Night Ron."

21:59

O+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+O+o+o+o+O+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+O+O+o+o+o+o+O+o+o+o

A/n- Yeah bitches second ever chapter done! One dilemma tho…. When should I introduce Fleur… At the world cup or at Hogwarts… I'll put a poll up on my profile and whichever is leading by the time I next upload wins! The reason I want you guys to decided is so it gets you involved in the story more, because it's not my story its ours!

On that note, review and vote and see ya next time

Part One signing out!


	3. Mother Fuckin Chapter 1

Motherfuckin Chapter 1

A/N-I lied. I didn't upload that week I said I would, In the words of R Truth "My bad, This one on me." I know the original story was on 25 reviews so people aren't gonna review what they have already reviewed but come on guys. Any authors out there know how much reviews can help you right a chapter. Anyways I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, had exams and a 4 week holiday to Cornwall.

If you really want to know when I will be next updating, add me on snapchat and message me to let me know you added me because of here and I'll send you a message back of the word count or something Ill only do it if you guys think it's a good idea tho. It's a creative way to pester me I guess…

Just so I know when I'm writing this the major event at the moment is the fact Hunt is about to step into the Brocktogon, who's gonna win? Come on Brock!

One last important thing is Harrys attitude. He is a bit more out spoken because I think that after everything that has happened he would be a bit fed up with all the life ending danger, leaving him a bit more out spoken and less shy. He will still be modest though and a generally nice person as I've tried to portray a bit better in this chapter. Long story short is that he's a teenager who just wants to have the life he's only had the last three years.

disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does, lucky bitch. I only own, Sexy Sarah, the middle aged bus driver, a very evil car radio… and oh a super spud.

Part 1 ;)

O+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+O+o+o+o+O+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+O+O+o+o+o+o+O+o+o+o

"I'll have the boy master, I promise."

Alive Crouch, I'm warning you." A voice of evil whispered.

The first voice faltered at this. "Yes master."

"My plan cannot fail" Voldemort's shallow cocoon hissed. He had just finished explaining his plan for the 6th time that night and considering it was only 1:59 am that was impressive. Wormtail gave out a crackled laugh. A long snake slithered up to the arm chair the tiny dark lord was sat in. Nagini seemed to grin. The lights of the old abandoned house flickered as the lighting and thunder messed with the houses old electrical circuits. It was a bad night in Little Hangleton. The scene was set. The old house that was resented and feared because of its history was nearing the end of its life span. "Yes although it's a shame I'm in no fit condition to execute the plan myself."

"Well your lordship," Barty Crouch Jr began, "with your brains, my physical ability and with Wormtails… ass kissing skills it can't fail." He gave a small smirk towards, who in turn Wormtail hissed from the corner of the room. He was perched on a stool almost like he had been sent to the naught kids' corner. The rivalry between the two was at an all-time high. Both wanting to show that their devotion to the dark lord was the strongest and this new mission had renewed their rivalry. Wormtail walked over and stood behind the chair, trying to be as close as possible to Voldemort forgetting how much he was revolted by his master's weak form. He received a dirty look from Barty for this action. He was feeling unsure though. He had felt like he was missing something and had done for the last 13 years… Ever since he betrayed the Potters and officially joined the soon to be losing side.

"Shall we go through the plan one more time master?" Wormtail asked.

"Good idea Wormtail… we can never be too prepared; the five treasures of Jacob Kronos are vital to the plan." The door creaked and Nagini hissed and slithered over to the door.

Voldemort grinned, with amusement in his voice. "It seems we have a guest. Wormtail turn me around so I can see our guest with my own eyes." Wormtail almost physically gagged as he turned his master towards the one door in the room. Voldemort's eyes watched the visitor with excitement. "Nagini feeding time." And the snake lunged.

6:04

Harry sat up like he'd been stuck with one thousand electric volts. He was soaked like he'd been swimming in the lake with the giant squid. He was caped in sweat. His head was banging like someone had hit him around the head with fifty quaffels and a baseball bat; an item from the new popular sport that was growing bigger in America each year. He put one hand to his head. He felt a warm liquid coming from the top corner of his head. His scar. Blood was seeping from his scar. This is new. He glanced at the alarm clock, yep this was new. Getting up at this time was ridiculous as well as a bleeding scar.

"Shit" he murmured. The same dream as before. Well no actually it had changed. The conversation was different. He had also been eaten this time. Why though? And what was this plan? Wait hold up… are theses more than just dreams… I may have to bring it up with Dumbledore. His visual was limited because it was still early. He yawned. He heard a noise from the other side of the room. Ron was snoring again. He reached across the desk for his glasses and picked them up and put them on. Stretching, he got up and headed towards the door. Not before walking skilfully walking into the bedside table which had stuck one of its legs out slightly. Now normally if it wasn't a solid metal block leg he would of tripped and fell, laughed at the silly enchanted table and got up and dusted himself off… however it was a solid metal block leg.

"MOTHER FUCKER" Harry yelled hopping about holding his hurt toe. Realising that he may of woke all of the world, he covered his mouth. But to do that he let go off his foot putting pressure on his toe, reminding himself that it was in pain. In the end he ended up sat on the floor nursing his toe in silence for a couple of minutes. When he finally got the balls to stand up he limped to the bathroom. Turning on the light and looking into the mirror he could see what state he'd got into. His scar had stopped bleeding but the majority of his head was covered in blood. He turned the cold tap on and washed his face before someone asked who'd shot him. Now fully awake he had no idea what to do with himself. It was still only…

6:18.

Idea!

Why not go for a run he thought? It would give him time to digest what had happened earlier and let him sort out his thoughts, and honestly he could do with the exercise. Also he had read in a muggle magazine that running release little chemicals called endorphins into the brain making the person happy. Happy… He liked the sound of that. He crept back into Ron's room and got changed into his quidditch robes, no point putting on his cape for a run. He made his way down all five flights of stairs before finally reaching the bottom floor. He strode threw the kitchen and into the hallway. He reached for the front door handle and pulled. Locked. He stroked the door using his little finger and when it shook he drew a straight vertical line with his finger down the middle of the door, causing a soft clunking noise of the door unlocking. Mr Weasley had shown him how to do this when he last came to stay, in case he ever needed in or out of the burrow.

His face was meet with a strong gust of wind. It was still quite dark and the temperature and the wet surface of the floor suggested he had slept threw a storm. After a moment of standing in the wind he decided it was a bit chilly. His quidditch clothes were meant for the most extreme weather but that didn't protect his head from freezing into an ice block. Closing the door behind him, he had made up his mind. He would jog around the back of the burrow, across to the Weasleys quidditch pitch, around that and then a light jog through the woods and then back. What about a warm up he thought? Nah; no room in my work out scheme for that now he thought lazily.

Not wanting to wait around any longer he set off at a light pace. He ran for half an hour before reaching the end of the woods. After going through all the information he had gathered he realised he hadn't much to go on. If anything he felt a bit mad in the head as there was no logical explanation to why he had these…dreams/visions, he was still undecided on what to call them. Saying they were visions would mean that yet again he would be in for a whole world of trouble. Also what were these five treasures and who was Barty guy and why was he working with moldywart. The most important question; why had the dream changed? Honestly all this little session had done was leave him with more questions he couldn't answer. If he were a doctor he would send himself to the looney bin. Maybe he should keep this to himself for now. What to do what to do… Harry was now on his way back to the burrow satisfied with the length he ran and that at least he manged to do one thing he set out to do. He snorted at the muggle magazine with a single thought going through his head. Bullshit. He went into the house and was meet by a half dressed Ginny. Ginny was stood in short tight fitting shorts and a t-shirt that was just held up on one of her shoulders. Harry being Harry didn't notice a half dressed girl though and was more worried about something else. What was she doing making breakfast at this time? He felt his stomach twist and decided to check the nearest clock on the wall.

7:56.

What the hell? He had been gone for almost two hours? Ginny still hadn't realised Harry was there.

"Hey Ginny" he called over to her. Ginny who was currently making breakfast, dropped the pan in shock. It was only now he realised she was stood half naked. Harry blushed at the young beautiful teen stood in front of him.

"Holy cow… I'm so sorry," he stuttered looking away. He never got a reply, just the sound of feet hitting the wooden floor as she made her swift exit. Not daring to open his eyes yet Harry waited for a full minute until opening his eyes to be safe. When he opened them, he was met with a smirking George stood less than a foot from him, who was without Fred.

"Wow." Harry gasped. George rolled his eyes.

"Fred is upstairs packing."

"Was it your fault that Little Gin Gin ran off Harrykins?" He questioned. Harry had become nice and Tomato coloured.

"NO… well yes… maybe…well it wasn't my fault!" Harry argued, almost to himself.

George laughed, "Don't worry I won't tell Percy that Harry is perving on our little sister."

"Tell me what?" a demanding voice said coming down the stairs.

"Nothing spud for brains." George said in a sing song voice and skipped off before he received a lecture. Percy's ears lit up at the comment yet his mouth remained shut. That was a nice combination Harry noted. He just made some type of animal growl and walked off, not before sending Harry a dirty suspicious look though. Very Ministry of magic like behaviour Harry mused to himself. After letting the current going ons sink in, it left Harry feeling confused and decided that it was time for food and then he would pack for the world cup.

8:12.

It wasn't until he was halfway through his cereal that Ron and Hermione joined him in the kitchen.

"Wondering where you were, your owl woke me up, makin a right racket, let the poor bird out for a bit." Ron said sitting down. "Not before she bit me though." He heled out his hand and sure enough there was a bite mark on the back of his hand.

"Sorry" Harry said rather sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry mate, not your fault. Wait no it was you spoon" Ron laughed.

Harry stopped and gave him a sceptic look, his spoon almost to his mouth. His face was scrunched and he was about to say a spoon? Are we 14 or 4 Ronald but instead he kept his mouth closed and ate his sugar puffs.

Hermione didn't say anything, not being a morning person until she had drunk coffee. This morning coffee thing had all started last year but the boys didn't like to think about it… She pointed at Harrys clothes gesturing for an explanation.

Harry caught on rather quick not wanting to agitate the brunette in the morning. He started walking over to the kettle well talking.

"These are from a jog I decided to go on this morning, try and clear my head, plus the world cup is getting me inspired to improve my own game. The best way to do that in the holidays I guess is with a jog since there isn't a quidditch team anywhere I can practice with." Harry said adding two sugars and a hint of milk to Hermione's already caffeine boiled water. When he finished he passed it to Hermione she took it to the corner of the kitchen and sipped it delicately. The boys were safe for another day.

"Tell ya what Harry, I wish I had that type of commitment" Ron started "but I like my lie ins. By the smell of you, I'd say you need a shower as well before we leave" he finished with a wink. Harry made a face of horror and lifted his quidditch top too his face.

"Ronald whatever do you mean?" Harry asked in mock shock. Hermione although feeling better after drinking coffee was in no mood for this and simply said,

"Harry shower now, its 8:21 you have 45 minutes to be back down here, dressed and ready for the world cup go." Harry having enough common sense to not question this order ran upstairs and prayed the bathroom was free for his own sake. He got to floor four. He thinks its floor four anyway. He pretty much sprints to the bathroom and grabs the door handle and twists, the door complies and opens. Unfortunately for Harry…

Ginny stands with a towel wrapped around her waist.

"Ohhh fuck" Harry sighs, it was like a chemical reaction;

Ginny spins around,

Scream,

Slap,

Run.

Harry stood alone in the now empty bathroom and rubbed his face. And that class is how you test the female mind, and that is also why you wear safety equipment during an experiment, even if you didn't know you were participating in said experiment he thought bitterly.

After processing all of that he then remembered, I left my wash stuff upstairs. He was tempted to wing it since he didn't want to lose his window of opportunity to use the shower, which you can probably imagine doesn't come often. In the end he sprinted upstairs and gathered his shit. When he came back the bathroom was still empty and disaster was adverted. The disaster being slaughtered by a morning Hermione. With that threat thresh in his head it only took him a maximum of 20 minutes to wash, dry and get dressed.

9:07

Harry opened the door and was greeted by a quizzical Percy.

"Harry, how long were you in there?" He asked with a purpose in his voice.

"20 minutes' tops, why?"

Percy's face scrunched up as he started talking under his breath, working something out. After a while he looked up at Harry.

"20 minutes ago, I heard Ginny scream and leave the room, I want to know why. Do you have an alibi Potter for where you were at the time of the scream?"

Harry half snorted, not too scared of Percy, "Yes I do Mr Weasley" his tone more comical than serious.

"And that would be who Potter?"

"Why Ginny Weasley Sir."

"So it was you Potter! I knew it! The ministry will hear about this, I promise you." He turned and walked off.

Harry was getting more confused with all these odd little stories' that each Weasley member had.

He went back to Ron's room where Hedwig was sat in her cage ready to go. He packed all his stuff he would be taking and put his wash stuff back away. He grabbed his bag and called for Hedwig.

"Come on girl, no need for a cage in the wizarding world."

The snowy owl hooted happily and flied over to Harry landing on his shoulder. He ruffled her feathers. "You may as well leave now girl, you know where it is?" Hedwig nodded. She then flapped her wings a couple of times before flying towards an open window and out of side.

Trotting down stairs Harry glanced at the Weasley family clock.

9:11

Harrys testicles were safe for another day.

He went to the front room and sat and chatted with Ron for a bit while Hermione showered. They chatted about quidditch and who's gonna win the world cup. Silly Ron was backing the English little did he know that England struggled in major cups and the last major national win was 1966 on the 30th July (No I'm not salty) Mrs Weasley surprised Harry with some special bird treats that Hedwig ate in a flash. Hermione soon replaced Ron and they chatted about homework much to Harrys displeasure. What made matters worse was Ron was up there for a whole 51 minutes.

10:43

The entire Weasley family was ready with backpacks on and not a moment too soon as they had to walk at least half an hour to meet Cedric Diggory and his father Amos Diggory. The walk was nice with the Weasley twins and The golden trio plus Ginny at the back talking about the year to come. Ron was thinking that with Woods leaving he may try his hand at keeper. Fred and George laughed and then explained this year's big stunt they had planned in small detail as not to spoil it too much. Ginny mumbled something about trying out as a chaser much to the surprise of the group.

"That's great Ginny" Hermione applaud. "That's sure to help your confidence." Ginny gave a shy smile in response. Before Ron could bore the group with his plans a loud shrieking noise came from one of the twins.

"My bad" George said in a sheepish voice. Ron wasn't convinced.

"What the hell is that" Ron asked pointing to Georges bag.

Fred looked at George and George looked at Fred before they both sighed. Finally, George spoke "That my nosey brother is a secret that needs to be quiet" he said almost like he was scolding the bag.

"Please don't tell me that's the smash" Harry half whined and laughed.

"Yes it is Harrykins and his name is Shorty now hush hush" Fred chided.

"You named it?!" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Why do you still have it, your mother told you to get rid of it!?" Hermione said ignoring Ron's outburst.

"Guys keep It down, Prince Percy is getting suspicious. He keeps turning around. Ginny was talking in a hushed tone.

George completely ignored her and didn't bother lowering his voice. "Because it's like our child isn't it Fred."

"Don't ignor-" Ron tried to get in.

"Yeah" he agreed "we brought it into this world and I'll be dammed if anyone tries to get rid of the little bugger right George?"

"But that's misbehaving" Hermione continued.

"Hellloooooo" Ron was agitated now.

"Hermione how many rules have you broke in the last three years?" Gred asked with a wink.

Her only reply was her tinged red cheeks.

"AM I EVEN HERE?" Ron exploded. The group stopped and looked at Ron before all laughing at him, leaving him his signature colour of red.

They continued in silence threw the seemingly endless wood until they came to a break in the woods. Stood in the break was a man who looked a bit too happy, with a round head and a mop of hair. He looked to be in his mid-40s. His round glasses sat on the end of his little nose. Harry presumed this was Mr Diggory as Cedric who seemed almost like a vampire, sat on the ground behind him, also seeming like a very smiley person. His skin gave off a glow in the sunlight. Harry tried to remember him from school. He couldn't seem to remember him. Then it clicked ahhh he's in Hufflepuff. Harry mentally laughed at the irony of not being able to remember him. He then went from amused to disappointed at judging a person he barely knew, he felt like a jerk after everything he had been through. He wanted to say sorry.

"Amos" Mr Weasley greeted. Walking up to him, holding out a hand.

"Harry Potter, what a pleasure" he replied walking straight past Arthur. "I've heard a lot about you." His eyes doing that familiar dance to his scar. Harry disliked the man already. However, he summed up his best fake smile and held out his hand.

"Mr Diggory it's a pleasure."

"Amos please Harry, less of that formality rubbish."

"Of course Mr Diggory" This comment leaving Mr Weasley feeling slightly better after earlier being ignored and leaving Mr Diggory slightly annoyed and rejected. The rivalry between the two heads of department was reaching a new level. The Muggles department vs Care for Magical Creatures, heated rivals at work, part time besties out of work. It had all started when the ministry declared the best department would earn One million gallons in gold. The winner was going to be announced at the start of next year.

Harry gave a knowing look to Mr Weasley, who smiled in response to Harrys antics.

Mr Diggory being the happy go luck guy he was recovered quickly.

"Right everyone" He shouted "Gather round. Its now-

11.13-

And the portkey leaves at 11.45, we have around..." His face had gone a tomato red colour "32 minutes to reach it. So if we travel at…" His face again reddened. Harry and Ron were trying their best not to laugh bless them. "a moderate pace we should make it with 5 minutes to spare. Right team forward march!"

Harry groaned at the happiness radiating off Mr Diggory and wondered how some people could be like this without taking an illegal substance before they had even had lunch. He would love to stick Hermione and said man in a room together in the morning before she had her coffee. That he would pay top Gallon to see. He bet Ron would as well. They started walking toward their destination with Mr Weasley and Mr Diggory at the front Percy was right behind them trying to seem important, followed closely by Ginny, Hermione and Mrs Weasley the latter who had been out of character quiet this morning. The twins were walking one either side of Cedric, apparently they knew each other well and from time to time they would pull the odd prank on Hufflepuff as even Cedric couldn't help but laugh at his own house at times. That left Harry and Ron at the back discussing the issues of the male fourteen-year-old teenager.

"My balls ache and feel heavy." Ron moaned

Harry giggled like a little girl, "What?"

Ron spun on the spot and stopped causing Harry to stop as well. The wind blowing in both of their faces. "Haven't yours ever felt really heavy, like they need support?"

"Nope, sorry Ron. Can't say they have." Harry said and began walking again, a tear rolling down his cheek when he turned back around at his frozen friend saw the look of horror on his face.

"Lair!" He declared pointing at Harry. He ran after his friend. His face red. Why would his best friend lie to him about this? Ron was feeling a mixture of worry and embarrassment about this.

Harry was close to falling on the floor in laughter at this point.

Ron's bottom lip stiffened and then he pouted. "I'm clearly more developed than you" he said.

Harry looked at him and willed himself to straight face what he was about to say.

"Ron your balls haven't even dropped."

Ron gasped at this statement. "Have" he bit back childishly.

"Clearly not, otherwise you wouldn't be able to see" Harry replied.

Ron stopped for a second again and let this sink in.

He did his best Malfoy impression and said "You've won this one Potter" emphasizing the "pot" part. "But I'll get you next time."

After a few more conversations about quidditch and a game of would you rather where one would say two female names and the other would have to choose who he'd rather date. Ron surprisingly took Pansy over Millicent. Harry argued that at least Millicent had a personality while Pansy's only personality was lodged up Malfoys ass. Harry ended up picking Cho Chang over Daphne.

"Harry I know Cho's pretty, But Daphne is the hottest girl in 4th year. You must clearly have something for her if you favour her over Greengrass even if she is a Slytherin. Hell I'd let her slither in to my bed any day" he winked.

"Really" Harry asked surprised at his friend's new opinion of the rival house.

"Yeah. This may seem odd coming from me but it's only a house…" Before screwing his face up. "Who am I kidding all the evil wizards come from that house."

Harry sighed thinking Ron maybe had matured. Ohh the wishful thinking.

11.41

The forest soon began too thin out and finally they reached the clearing. Blinding light from the sun shone down on the hill. The view from it was vast. At the top of the hill was an old boot. Half of Harry had been telling him that this portkey would be something grand and have some sort of symbolic meaning. The other side of him, the sensible side of him reminded him that this was the world of magic he was in and he shouldn't be surprised it was an old worn boot.

"I assume we have all travelled by portkey before?" Amos Diggory enquired.

Harry stood sheepishly at the back of the group. He had travelled in many ways: car, train, flying car, floo powder, phoenix, mine cart, broomstick and briefly on a trolls back but never by boot though… or plane for that matter. So Harry despite his shyness raised his hand.

Hermione also spoke up. "I've never travelled by portkey but I've read all about it as I under-"

"Shhh. The grownups with explain now" Ron cut off.

"Really Harry? Well its simple really, Portkeys can be made from almost any inanimate object. Once bewitched, the object will transport anyone who touches it to a pre-arranged destination instantly. There are a couple of floors to this new cutting piece of technology. Once one witch or wizard touches it, it leaves without any warning. One major safety issue is not letting go until you have reached your destination otherwise you may leave half of your body behind. Of course if losing the body part doesn't kill you the trauma or stress will."  
"Amos!" Mrs Weasley interrupted "don't scare the poor child."

"Molly," Arthur said "I agree with Amos, Harry needs to understand the danger, the correct term is called Splinching though. It can also happen during Apparating." Also traveling by portkey can make you feel ill so don't feel embarrassed if you throw up or fall over when we land."

This don't help sooth Harrys worries but just increased them.

"Right everyone on the count of three" Amos shouted in a loud clear voice.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

Everyone placed a hand on the portkey. Harry felt a pull behind his navel. He wasn't traveling to the world cup; he was being dragged. His stomach felt compressed as if someone had dropped an anvil on it. He really didn't fancy like saying hello to his sugar puffs again. He was spinning at over 60 miles per hour, hand still firmly gipped on the boot. All of a sudden it was over and he felt himself being ejected of the boot. He saw the ground fly towards him. He landed on his side hard. He groaned. He sat up and saw a mixture of things. The adults including Cedric and Percy were all stood up in the field we seem to have landed in. Said field was housed with hundreds of tents dotted up and down the pitch of land in no particular order. In the distance the biggest stadium he had ever seen was kissing the sky.

Harry decided to sit up. He was saw opposite him the twins in hysterics. He remembered reading somewhere that someone that travelled by portkey had a chance to leave a person giddy. The twins being the already giddy characters that they are would naturally be in this state. With looking to his left he noticed Ron and Hermione on top of each other, trying to separate themselves. Finally finding their feet and dusting themselves off both the famous Weasley red. Ginny was kneeled over looking very pale and sick.

Harry walked over to the red head.

"Ginny are you okay?"

Ginny struggled to look up, the nausea almost coming over. Her legs buckled.

"Ginny!" Harry rushed over to her and caught her as she stumbled.

"I'll be fine Harry." She gently pushed him away. The moment Harry let go of her arm Ginny's legs buckled again. Harry grabbed her again and refused to let her ago despite her protests making Ginny blush.

"You Miss Weasley, after close examination I have come to the conclusion you need to sit down for a minute. Harry gently helped Ginny to the floor and sat down next to her. She ended up with her head on her shoulder while breathing heavily. Must be due to the nausea the raven hair boy mused. When in reality it was because of the close contact between her and her livelong crush.

Mrs Weasley had been watching this from afar and sighed in happiness from the little moment. No one else had seemed to what had happened between the youngest Weasley and the only Potter as the scenery was breath-taking.

Brooms flew overhead like spells being rapidly fired from a pro duellists wand. The air was warm and you could almost taste the savoury sweets like the caramelised apple sticks and the sour newt legs. Cheers could be heard all around the camp, the atmosphere was ecstatic. All of Harrys sense were being occupied. In the middle of the field there was a clock, it read;

12:12

"I believe Amos this is where we go different ways."

"Yes Arthur indeed it is" Amos said pulling his fellow ministry worker into a hug. The pair smiled before Amos and Cedric headed to the left.

"Harrykins"

"Gin-Gin"

The pair looked up to see a pair of grinning Weasley twins. Ginny sighed mentally knowing that this moment wasn't going to last forever.

"Now now you pair don't let prince Percy catch you pair like that or he may inform his boss" George winked. Harry was beyond mythed now. Who the hell was Percy's new boss? Before Harry could ask Mr Weasley spoke up.

"Alright children gather round."

Percy's faced twitched slightly at being called a child but kept his mouth shut never the less, even he was feeling the excitement of the world cup.

"If Bill is any good our tent will already be up and if he read my letter properly it should be to the right. Harry helped pull Ginny onto her feet.

"You going to be okay?"

"I should be fine now thanks Harry" Ginny smiled.

Harry left Ginny to the company of her brothers and walked towards his best friends. They all followed after Mr Weasley. Harry and Ron chatting about whom going to win the grand finale. It was the one-man team of Bulgaria a.k.a Krum united vs the all-stars of Ireland. The semi-finals had been played that morning England losing 150-410 to Ireland and Bulgaria cutting it close against France is a close 230-250 match. Harry being the seeker that he was hoped Krum brought home the snitch. Ron on the other hand was naturally supporting Ireland scene as his family origins could be traced back to them originating from there.

It took them a whole a whole half an hour to reach the tent.

12:42

When they arrived the tent seemed tiny. However, it must have been influenced by magic as it was like that telephone box from the show Dudley used to watch because inside was enormous and luxurious.

"Ladies and Gentlemen curtesy of the ministry of magic I present to you Tent 201, A class!" Mr Weasley bounced up and down on his feet like some excited child while looking around.

"Wow" Gred and Forge said in unison.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Boys this side" Mr Weasley was shouted from the left side, "Girls right side. We will all unpack and th-" He dropped his bag on a lumpy bed.

"Ow" the bed yelped. The covers fell back reviling a short muscular looking Weasley.

"Charlie!" Poor Charlie had been tackled of the bed and into a death hug by Mrs Weasley.

"Nice to see you too Mother" His face a purple.

"Mum let him go. You will kill the poor sod" a voice said at the door. His hair was shoulder length and he was wearing shades and black boots. He looked like one of the guys Vernon would grumble about hanging about on the streets near his favourite shop.

Harry quickly figured out that this was Bill.

Molly dragged Charlie across the room like he weighed nothing and pulled Bill into the killer hug as well.

When she finally let them go the chatted for a while before all getting ready t go out and browse the stores.

O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O

A/N-Done, next chapter the main plot will start to come into play. Yes I know some of the quidditch scores weren't cannon but honestly if you want cannon go read the 4th book :p

Read, Review, This is part One signing out.


End file.
